


Heed her Words

by vosien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe Appreciation Week 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: Seven days of your queen; Chloé Bourgeois.





	1. golden

24 karat gold.

No more, and you absolutely cannot go any less.

Or she would narrow her azure blue eyes and dispel you into the depths of hell, with a single phone call.

Don’t even attempt to tell a tale of fibs either, for the young heir is much aware of the differences, whether the jewellery themselves contain the right amount of gold, or hardly any at all.

Her collection of fine jewels and everything nice, contains the best, and only the best. There wasn’t even a hint of silver, despite the other element is just as soared out in a similar fashion. Yet, she cannot stand how malleable pure silver can be, not to mention, it’s requirement of a large dash of copper to retain it’s proper form.

Oh no.

Oh  _no, no, no_.

Copper in her jewellery collection? No thank you.

It’s purely gold, and gold only.

Either that, or leather is an acceptable replacement, if one is unable to afford the said gold. Especially bleached white leather, as it does look rather beautiful against her sun kiss complexion.

For she’s a golden child after all, and she deserves only the best.

That and she’s allergic to nickel.


	2. hero/villian

“Pollen! Stripes on!”

An ambience of golden light envelop around the Parisian citizen, as it transforms her into one of Paris’ finest hero. Or as everyone refers as, the Queen Bee. Those who know her identity however, stored upon the mayor’s daughter name, Chloé Bourgeois. Given if one is able to figure out underneath the hero’s persona.

With a flap of a wing, she took flight and with half slits eye, she took in the view of Paris in a different angle.

She was on a mission. Well, given one’s sudden transformation and haste through the city lights, a miraculous user is always on a mission. However this time, she needed -  _no_  - must find him.

It’s not her fault, Ladybug told her, her voice lanced with clement resolute, but Queen Bee knew the truth, as she clenched her chest, her heart racing a million miles an hour. Yet the honey blonde hero was focused as the task at hand, her azuze eyes squinted, as her sights spotted a blur of blue followed by a flock of feathers.

No doubt their target, as she followed suit, giving into chase.

She called out his name.

One more time for good measures, as she forced her wings to catch up.

The hunted didn’t turned back, nor heed one’s calls as they made a sharp turn to the left, towards the ever famous lattice building. The ever famous Eiffel Tower. As famous as it may be, the feather hero didn’t take pause to admire it’s building - despite it’s soft glows during the evening skies - but rather brought himself to new height, with a single flap of a wing and flew towards the top of the building.

Queen Bee hot on their heel, as she too made her way to the top of the eiffel tower.

Eventually her feet planted firmly on top of the tower, as a strong gust of wind blew her honey blonde locks in one direction, followed by a cold snap down her spine. Even so, she could only concentrate at the person who stood before her. As they too were in a similar position. Bright vermilion hair followed the director of the wind, however unlike the hero, he is by no means uncomfortable by the stance they currently stood upon

In fact, they waits.

They waits for her next move.

She however, froze, rather heistate.

Instead, her breath hitched, and struggled to make the next move.

She knows what she has to do, but-

“Chloé.”

Her heart skipped a beat, when the blue clad figure speaks of her name, in a tone that reminds her of home. Slowly, but surely she forced her gaze to clash against his turquoise hues. A pair of eyes not only to that she has grown familiar with, but grew to love through the years.

“What are you waiting for?”

What was she waiting for?

To be honest, Queen Bee was stalling. She couldn’t take the first move. Heart clenched, breaths jagged. For a moment there, she doesn’t want to play hero anyone.

Not when his life is on the line.

After another minute of prolonged silences, he speaks once more and took action. “I’ll make it easy for you then.” Their voice grows distanced, as they took a step back and with a single motion; fell.

Queen Bee screamed, her chest swelled, as she felt the rush of adrenaline pumped into her system once more, and gave into chase.

The enemy, a source of Paris’ woes, yet here she was; Queen Bee, sworn protector of Paris, was saving him.

As time and time again, she continues to hurt the love of her life.

Then again, wasn’t this a familiar sight, as she had akumizated half of Paris at one point. Except this time, she dons a superhero outfit. So why not add another strike to the every growing list, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and close her eyes towards their descend. Unaware a purple butterfly has made themselves home on her right shoulder.

“I’m sorry Nathaniel.” 

A range of dissonance in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> can also be read and reblog via [tumblr.](http://seekingakumas.tumblr.com/tagged/Chloe-Appreciation-Week)


End file.
